gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Stuble/Archiwum/1
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. Texel (dyskusja) 03:10, wrz 11, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Piotrka Można wiedzieć, co miałeś na myśli, pisząc "na ścianie napisane jest że legalnie może tam przebywać tylko tyle osób"? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:22, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) Perestroika.png Zanim wrzucisz następny obrazek, zapoznaj się z nazewnictwem, nadawaniem licencji i formatu obrazom na tej wiki. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 10:33, kwi 5, 2014 (UTC) Moje zastrzeżenia Używaj proszę kategorii. I nie ma czegoś takiego jak slang produktu. Slogan. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:02, maj 3, 2014 (UTC) Prostamos Jak rozumiem, będziesz tworzyć artykuł o tym biznesie? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:47, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Porzucone strony Prosiłbym Cię abyś linkował nowo powstałe strony, aby nie kwalifikowały się do miana porzuconych. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:14, wrz 21, 2014 (UTC) Ponawiam prośbę. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:47, sty 10, 2015 (UTC) Interwiki Interwiki powinny być umieszczone pod kategoriami, nie przenoś ich wyżej. Pozdrawiam, 12:04, cze 14, 2015 (UTC) Biznesy Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś trochę rozbudował te artykuły. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:56, lip 4, 2015 (UTC) Przecież MeTV Theater należy do MeTV, tak? To już o kolejne info więcej. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:41, lip 4, 2015 (UTC) Mogę. To takie „pouczenie” na przyszłość ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:05, lip 4, 2015 (UTC) Nazwy ulic Hej. Po pierwsze dzięki za pisanie artykułów o biznesach w GTA IV, zawsze to więcej informacji o uniwersum HD i realny wzrost wartości naszej Wiki dla czytelników. Jeśli możesz to podawaj właściwe nazwy ulic, czyli np. zamiast Manganese St linkuj Manganese Street. Pełne nazwy występują w grze, więc są oficjalne, poza tym lepiej ujednolicić zapis. I jeszcze jedno: dobrze jakbyś dodawał interwiki, najlepiej zarówno na naszej wiki jak i na innych, żeby połączyć te artykuły. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wkład i pozdrawiam :) Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 20:58, lip 15, 2015 (UTC) : Pomoc przy Bohan by się przydała. Na razie opisałem dwie ulice, jedno osiedle, jeden park i poprawiłem artykuł główny. Potem zrobiłem sobie odwik od tej wiki i zająłem się trochę Wikipedią i innymi rzeczami. Teraz mogę wrócić do Bohan. Postacie polecam póki co odpuścić lub napisać jako takie artykuły „żeby nie było czerwonego linku”, bo zdałoby się stworzyć wzór do opisywania postaci i ujednolić to na całej wiki (w porównaniu z hiszpańską czy choćby angielską wypadamy słabo). Podstawą opisu Bohan jest opisanie osiedli i ulic. Tu zdałoby się utworzyć porządne artykuły. Mnie trochę ograniczają grafiki, czasami chciałbym wrzucić jakieś inne ilustracje niż te z GTA Wiki, ale sam nie mogę zrobić, bo mam trochę za słaby komputer na wysokie ustawienia graficzne w czwórce. Oprócz tego w Bohan jest sporo budynków do opisania: remiza, Bohan Medical & Dental Center, komisariat, The Triangle Club. Gangi też zdałoby się opisać w miarę porządnie, bo chyba nie mamy żadnego artykułu o gangu w czwórce. Jeśli chodzi o Bohan to wystarczy napisać kilkadziesiąt artykułów i temat będzie mniej więcej wyczerpany. Potem będzie można się zająć innymi dzielnicami i Alderney City. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 22:07, lip 15, 2015 (UTC) IRC Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:50, lip 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Screen z gry Zrobione, pozdrawiam, 18:13, lip 20, 2015 (UTC) Obrazki Gdy tworzysz nowy artykuł i wstawiasz doń obrazek, to nie dodawaj do tego obrazka ramki (tj. opcji thumb). Pozdrawiam, 12:48, lip 24, 2015 (UTC) :Na domyślnej skórce Oasis – nie jest (teraz, znając Wikię za jakiś czas może się w magiczny sposób stać), ale na MonoBooku (Nowoczesnej Skórce). – jest. A przypominam, że to właśnie ta skórka jest u nas traktowana priorytetowo. Zachęta do zmiany używanej skórki na nią znajduje się w wiadomości powitalnej (powinieneś był ją przeczytać w całości...) i wielu stronach naszego Centrum Pomocy. Pozdrawiam i polecam rozważyć zmianę skorki zgodnie z zaleceniami na stronach pomocy, 13:18, lip 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kilka pytań Wtrącę się. # Bo jesteśmy leniwi i zapomnieliśmy o tym. Możesz go sam pododawać do artykułów ;). # Omówi się na kanale kiedyś. # Pominąłeś trzeci punkt :P. # Najpierw wstaw do artu to logo i wywal zeń starą grafikę, potem ją usuniemy. Pozdrawiam, 07:06, sie 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kilka spraw # Zrobione. # Nie rozumiem. Po co? # Zrobione. # Zrobione. Pozdrawiam, 18:18, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) :Przypominam, iż możesz własnoręcznie zmieniać nazwy stron ;). Ponadto zauważ, że "Deli Grocery" to nie jest nazwa własna tego sklepu, więc ja proponowałbym nazwę "Sklep spożywczy w Little Bay" lub inną, opartą o lokalizację. Przydałoby się to samo zrobić z toną innych tzw. "biznesów", których nazwy oparte są o napisy typu "Sklep spożyczy"/"Sklep monopolowy"/"Telewizory za półdarmo" nad wejściem. Niestety, swego czasu pewna osoba nawaliła tonę tych artów bez przemyśleń i powstał ogromny burdel, a teraz jej dzieło jest kontynuowane. Pozdrawiam, 18:50, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) Artykuły o biznesach W imieniu Administracji proszę Cię o tymczasowe zaprzestanie tworzenia artykułów o biznesach. Planujemy duży remont w tym dziale naszej wiki. O konkretnych ustaleniach będziemy informować na bieżąco. Pozdrawiam, 12:32, sie 22, 2015 (UTC) PS: Niektórzy powiadają, że warto wchodzić często na kanał IRC, gdyż można tam dowiedzieć się ciekawych rzeczy i wziąć udział w dyskusjach ;). :Raczej tylko firm/budynków. Co do cytatu - będziemy informować o wynikach ustaleń na blogu. Co do Twej przemowy o IRC-u - ten sposób omawiania spraw jest bardzo wygodny i sprawdza się od lat. Ważne rzeczy nie są tam omawiane w ciągu paru minut, niektóre sprawy się omawiane całymi dniami albo i dłużej. Jeśli jakiś użytkownik jest naprawdę zainteresowany GTA Wiki i jej przyszłością, to na kanał wpadnie. 14:27, sie 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Przepraszam za późną odpowiedź, nie było mnie na Wikii przez parę dni. Niestety, nic nowego nie zostało ustalone, bo Biurokrata jest na urlopie. Myślę jednak, iż możesz wrócić do tworzenia artów o tych, jak toś sam określił, pewnych biznesach. Pozdrawiam, 07:51, sie 29, 2015 (UTC) ::PS: O stronach internetowych też. Nagłówki Proszę o nieużywanie nagłówków pierwszego poziomu – są one zarezerwowane dla tytułu strony. —tomta1 [✉] 18:01, sie 27, 2015 (UTC) Licencje plików Nie musisz w licencji do obrazka podawać personaliów. Wystarczy . Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:48, sie 29, 2015 (UTC) Znowu???? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:45, wrz 5, 2015 (UTC) Spoko. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:43, wrz 5, 2015 (UTC) Nagłówki „Opis” Nie twórz ich, są zbędne. Pozdrawiam, 13:26, wrz 12, 2015 (UTC) Pomoc:Odmiana nazw własnych Do przeczytania, pozdrawiam, 20:06, paź 9, 2015 (UTC) Interpunkcja Do przeczytania: http://obcyjezykpolski.pl/?p=7066. Pozdrawiam, 16:56, paź 12, 2015 (UTC) PS: Separatorem dziesiętnym w tym języku jest przecinek, nie kropka. Poprawki # Separator dziesiętny w tym języku to przecinek, nie kropka. # W tym języku pisownia „sex” jest niepoprawna. # Dywizu (-) używa się tylko łącząc słowa (biało-czerwony, staro-cerkiewno-słowiański), w innych przypadkach półpauzy (–) lub pauzy (—). Na GTA Wiki używamy raczej półpauz. # Pobijam kwestę nagłówków Opis... # ...i tego. # I dodaję też to (zwłaszcza punkt piąty), aby uniknąć wywalania przecinków z miejsc, w których powinny być. Pozdrawiam, w razie problemów pisz na IRC-u ;), 19:19, paź 26, 2015 (UTC) : Nie: :: Podczas jednej z misji zlecanej w klubie Maisonette 9, mamy za zadanie odebrać stąd jedzenia na wynos dla Kerry McIntosh. : tylko: :: Podczas jednej z misji zlecanej w klubie Maisonette 9 mamy za zadanie odebrać stąd jedzenia na wynos dla Kerry McIntosh. : nie: :: Sklep ten w 1984 roku dostał brązową nagrodę, za utrzymywanie dobrej higieny w lokalu. : tylko: :: Sklep ten w 1984 roku dostał brązową nagrodę za utrzymywanie dobrej higieny w lokalu. : Ponawiam mą prośbę o zapoznanie się z tą stroną... :/. 20:52, paź 26, 2015 (UTC) Car Wash Drogi kolego ale występuje możliwość umycia samochodu. Firma nie wiem jak sie nazywa ale jest taka możliwość. Można go umyć po jednej z początkowych misji. Sama go myję a mam GTA IV. [[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 22:41, lis 11, 2015 (UTC) Ciekawostki Mam do Ciebie serdeczną prośbę: w ten weekend wyjeżdżam do dziadków na wieś i nie wiem, czy dam radę zmienić ciekawostki na czas. Mógłbyś mnie wyręczyć? Byłbym zobowiązany. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:09, lis 27, 2015 (UTC) Niema Niema to może być osoba, która straciła głos :P Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:15, lis 29, 2015 (UTC) Audio Uważam, że tutaj mamy ewidentnie do czynienia z nazwanym biznesem. Może zostać ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:31, sty 17, 2016 (UTC) 500 metrów ode mnie jest „Auto Service”. Myślę, że ten przykład obrazuje, że czasem sklepy i warsztaty mają bardzo randomowe nazwy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:29, sty 17, 2016 (UTC) Kursywa W nazwach gangów nie musimy stosować kursywy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:32, sty 27, 2016 (UTC) Mnie Nie zaczyna się zdania od mi! MNIE! 21:21, lut 3, 2016 (UTC) Artykuły Skąd Ty bierzesz personalia tych osób, skoro na screenach prawie nic nie widać? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:59, lut 16, 2016 (UTC) ...a nazwiska pisane cyrylicą nie odpowiadają nazwiskom pisanym łacinką? 21:01, lut 16, 2016 (UTC) : Tylko jest jeszcze jedna kwestia: po co? Po co nam arty o bytach, których nie potrafisz nazwać, bo ich nazwiska są nieczytelne? Sztuczne nabijanie licznika artykułów, swych edycji i robienie nieporządku na wiki. 16:26, lut 17, 2016 (UTC) Ciekawostki (II) W związku z moim dzisiejszym wyjazdem, mam do Ciebie prośbę: mógłbyś zmienić w niedzielę ciekawostki? Byłbym wdzięczny. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:14, lut 19, 2016 (UTC) Spolszczenia Przypominam, że nie używamy spolszczenia do GTA IV, bo jest nieoficjalne. 00:13, lut 27, 2016 (UTC) : Ah, więc te nazwy są z przewodnika. W takim razie OK. Myślałem, żeś je wziął z gry z zainstalowanym nieoficjalnym spolszczeniem. Pozdrawiam i przepraszam za problem, 17:46, lut 27, 2016 (UTC) Biznesy (II) Będę przed 22. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:07, mar 7, 2016 (UTC) Boss Spoko, spoko ;) Dodałem właśnie bossów uniwersum 2D :) Bumer470 (dyskusja) 16:47, mar 8, 2016 (UTC) Już jesteś normalnie nienormalny przywrócony. Dzięki za zaangażowanie :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:11, mar 15, 2016 (UTC) Francis Miller Ferguson : Rzuć okiem na komentarz. Pozdrawiam, 11:02, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) : Heh, w takiej sytuacji warto zaznaczyć, że to wspomniana postać tak twierdzi. Co do postscriptum: zależy od sytuacji, ale raczej nie. Pozdrawiam, 11:31, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) Akapity, przecinki i sekstaśmy Mam trzy uwagi: # Dziel długie akapity na krótsze. # Nie umieszczaj przecinka przed a'' w konstrukcjach ''pomiędzy X a X czy między X a X. # W języku polskim nie używamy rzeczowników złożonych, które są mocno rozpowszechnione w językach germańskich i które w języku angielskim są pisane rozłącznie, dlatego cząstkę seks (nie sex) traktujemy jako przedrostek i piszemy łącznie; dlatego nie piszemy sex taśma, lecz sekstaśma. Kwestii x'' chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć. Pozdrawiam, 14:52, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) PS: Ponadto podawaj źródła dziwnych informacji, które umieszczasz w artach o postaciach. Przeglądam teraz art Jill Von Crastenburg i zastanawiam się, skąd te informacje. : No właśnie nie wiem, czy dodawanie przypisów jest bez sensu, bo na chwilę obecną nie jestem w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób zweryfikować pierwszego akapitu sekcji ''Historia... Pozdrawiam, 17:21, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Zastanowię się nad kwestią przypisów... Natomiast co do bazy danych LCPD: planuję wprowadzić tu cudeńka wzorowane na tych z en.gta. 17:47, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) Grafiki Witam i zanim zacznę dziękuję za udzielone mi przez Ciebie rady. Celem tej wiadomości jest poproszenie Cię o wyjaśnienie jak w edytorze wizualnym oraz źródłwym dodawać grafiki w Infobooxach i galeriach. Z góry dziękuję za pomoc oraz pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Norm Richards O co chodzi z ? Pozdrawiam, 17:16, kwi 22, 2016 (UTC) : Fakt, słowa gra nie należy używać przed nazwami gier z serii GTA, jednak zdania typu Jest on... od razu po wstępie są mocno kulawe stylistycznie i nie ma sensu ich wstawiać tam, gdzie ich nie ma. Sensu nie ma także wstawianie wszędy zaimka on, co miało miejsce w edycji przed chwilą przeze mnie wycofanej. Pozdrawiam, 17:34, kwi 22, 2016 (UTC) Zaimki osobowe on Zlituj się, nie musisz wstawiać tego zaimka w każdym zdaniu (;>); to czyni tekst bardzo słabym stylistycznie. Pozdrawiam, 20:21, kwi 26, 2016 (UTC) Ochrzany Do przeczytania, bo widzę, że nasz moderator sam siebie nieco dobre słowo poprzez nieznajomość gramatyki i znaczenia słownictwa przezeń używanego... * http://www.jezykowedylematy.pl/2011/07/mnie-czy-mi-kiedy-ktora-forma/ * http://sjp.pwn.pl/poradnia/haslo/;5375 * GTAW:Słowniczek#W * Pomoc:Wandalizm Pozdrawiam, 08:39, maj 5, 2016 (UTC) : Bo to nie jest wypisywanie bzdur na stronach, lecz użycie standardowego wzoru opisu i licencji, którego używają pewne narzędzia, których on użytkownik 1) nie powinien używać (jeśli przesłał to zdjęcie przez edytor) 2) powinien używać w inny sposób (jeśli użył S:Prześlij, która też używa tego wzoru, gdy uzupełnione zostaną oba pola) ;)? Pod wandalizm owa edycja nie podpada. Zresztą – złość piękności szkodzi, szkoda nerwów na użyszkodników, naprawdę ;P. Pozdrawiam, 09:29, maj 5, 2016 (UTC) :: A buzia z fasonu wychodzi. Sorry, musiałem. Również pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:25, maj 5, 2016 (UTC) Dziewczyna Jonniego Motocyklista (TLaD) ]:-> Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:50, maj 10, 2016 (UTC) Grafiki (II) Witaj, z góry najmocniej przepraszam za to, że Ty i inni edytorzy muszą często porawiać stworzone przeze mnie artykuły, uwierz mi, że na drugiej, trzeciej, czwartej i piątej karcie w przeglądarce mam otwarte: poradnik odnośnie tworzenia artykułów, wstawiania grafik itp., poradnik gdzie stawiać przecinki i przykładowo stworzony artykuł. Przechodząc jednak do rzeczy; poradnik jak wstawić grafikę do infoboxu mimo wielokrotnego przeczytania nadal wydaje mi się trochę niejasny... Cz mógłbyś może wytłumaczyć mi ten jeszcze jjeden raz jak to robić? PS: Tak jak radziłeś, przesyłam grafikę jeszcze zanim zabiorę się za tworzenie artykułu. :) (strona S:Prześlij). pozdrawiam cristiano16 Re: Problem z weryfikacją pliku Niestety nie potrafię. Takie zachowanie nie jest wynikiem naszych działań, lecz działań Wikii. Ja sam spotykam się z tym po raz pierwszy. Z tego powodu nie jestem w stanie Ci pomóc. Pozdrawiam, 15:28, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) PS: Możesz wrzucić ów obrazek na jakiś hosting obrazków? Prośba odnośnie niedzielnych ciekawostek Mógłbym Cię prosić o zmianę ciekawostek w tę niedzielę? Wyjeżdżam na długi weekend do dziadków i nie będę miał dostępu do Internetu. Z góry dzięki ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:50, maj 26, 2016 (UTC) „Substancja kontrolowana” https://www.diki.pl/slownik-angielskiego?q=controlled+substance Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:47, maj 31, 2016 (UTC) : Proszę, używaj określenie „substancja niedozwolona”, bo w prawniczym żargonie właśnie tak się ją powinno określać. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:09, cze 20, 2016 (UTC) Ciekawostki (III) Kurde, dzięki! Chciałem właśnie zmienić, ale widzę że stoisz na straży. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:58, cze 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: O czymś zapomnieliśmy... Bardzo Ci dziękuję za przypomnienie! Faktycznie, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:07, cze 11, 2016 (UTC) Tom Rivas : W naszym języku nie używamy amerykańskich cudzysłowów, jedynie „” i «». Pozdrawiam, 17:08, cze 12, 2016 (UTC) Wyróżnione Przepraszam, że tak zwlekam z konkursem na artykuł. Jutro będę wieczorem na kanale, na bank. Mógłbyś w tym czasie poszukać jakichś propozycji do głosowania? Z góry dziękuję. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:51, cze 17, 2016 (UTC) : Nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Mam nadzieję, że wyjazd udany ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 11:05, cze 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Infoboxy postaci Nie ma w tej sprawie konkretnych ustaleń, zasad ni zaleceń. Rób, jak uważasz; zawsze można omówić i zmienić. Pozdrawiam, 15:25, cze 21, 2016 (UTC)